A Turtle and Mutanimals member's love for each other
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story will feature these characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Slash, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead, and April O'neil
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Mighty Mutanimals (All four of the current members: Slash, Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead, and Mondo Gecko) and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (All four of the turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo) story

A Turtle and Mutanimal member's love for each other

Chapter 1: Leonardo and Slash

Note for story: Each chapter is about one turtle and one member of the Mighty Mutanimals' love for each other.

Note for chapter: This chapter is in Leonardo's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Well it's been 6 weeks since Don Vizioso tried to wipe out all the mutants in New York.. I haven't seen the Mighty Mutanimals since then.. I've been really concerned about this fact.. I hope their alright.. Well I have heard that Slash is coming over with this teammates. Which is great news cause I've missed seeing them. Well after a couple, the Mutanimals enter the lair. I walk over to them and say, "Hey there, you guys, we've not seen you in a while." Dr. Rockwell smiles and says, "Yes, sorry about that, we've been quite busy, my dear boy." Slash says, "Shredder's going to be back soon." I say, "How do you know?" Leatherhead says, "We've heard that from his henchmen." I say, "Well thanks for the heads up." I realize that after all this time, I've been forming a small crush on Slash... It's nothing major.. Dr. Rockwell says, "Well we'll go inform your brothers." I say, "Alright, Rockwell. But Slash, could I tell you something in private?" Slash says, "Sure, Leonardo." Well once Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead, and Mondo Gecko are out of earshot, I take a breath, and say, "Alright, I'm wanted to tell you this.. I've formed a small crush on you...it's not maj-" He cuts me off by saying, You've formed a crush on me?" I sigh and say, "Yeah.. Please don't be m-" He cuts me off by saying, "I'm not mad, just surprised.. But surprisingly, I've also formed a crush on you too." I say, "You h-" He wraps one arm around my back, pulls me closer to him, I blush while he pulled me closer to him. He smiles and kisses me. I blush more, and kiss back. I also deepen the kiss.

End of chapter 1: Leonardo and Slash

Next: Chapter 2: Donatello and Dr. Rockwell


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Mighty Mutanimals and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

A Turtle and Mutanimals member's love for each other

Chapter 2: Donatello and Dr. Rockwell

Note for chapter: This chapter is in Dr. Rockwell's point of view.

Well it has been 6 weeks since Don Vizioso tried to wipe out all the mutants in New York City. Me, and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals haven't seen the Turtles since then. Well we decided to inform the Turtles on how we just learned that the Shredder is going to be returning soon. So after few minutes, we reach the Turtles' lair, Leonardo walks over and says, "Hey Mutanimals, what brings you here?" I say, "Hello Leonardo, we have just learned that the Shredder's going to be returning soon." Leonardo says, "How did you learn? Did you learn this telepathically, Rockwell?" I say, "No, this time we heard one of Shredder's henchmen say it while we were on patrol." I then say, "Me, Leatherhead, and Mondo are going to go inform your brothers." After a few minutes I enter Donatello's lab. He looks over at me and says, "Hey there Doc, what brings you here? Is something going on the surface?" I shake my head and say, "Not yet, but soon your greatest enemy, the Shredder's going to be returning." He says, "How do you know?" I say, "Me and the rest of the Mutanimals overhead one of his henchmen say so." He says, "Wow, anyways thanks for the warning, Doc." I smile and say, "You're welcome, my dear boy." He says, "Oh also, I've been meaning to tell you something, Doc." I say, "What is it?" He says, "I've had a crush on you ever since the time we worked together with my bros, Pete, Slash, and Leatherhead to send the Kraang back to Dimension X." I say, "You've had a crush on me?" He nods and says, "Yeah." He then walks over closer to me, wraps his arms around my neck, I blush and say, "We-well I've had a crush on you too, my dear boy." He says, "I could tell." He then kisses me, I kiss him back.

End of chapter 2: Donatello and Dr. Rockwell

Next: Chapter 3: Raphael and Mondo Gecko


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Mighty Mutanimals and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

A Turtle and Mutanimals member's love for each other

Chapter 3: Raphael and Mondo Gecko

Note for chapter: This is in Raphael's point of view.

Well it's been a while since Don Vizioso tried to wipe out all the mutants of the city. Well anyways, Mondo walks into the Dojo, where I'm training with April. He says, "Yo, April and Raphael." I say, "Hey Mondo.. Also sorry about when I called you, Geeko.." He says, "It's alright, I forgive you, bro." April says, "So what's up, Mondo?" He says, "Well me and my pals, just learned that the Shredder's going to return soon." I say, "How'd you all learn?" He says, "We heard from one of his mutant helpers." April says, "Oh great... Well thanks for the heads up." He says, "You're welcome." I decide that now would be the best time to tell Mondo that I have a crush on him. But I don't want April finding out. I look at April, and say, "Hey April, could you please leave for a few minutes, I'd like to be alone with Mondo for a few minutes." April smiles and says, "Sure, besides I was supposed meet Casey anyways." She leaves the Dojo. Mondo then looks at me and says, "Why'd you wan-" I cut him off by saying, "I didn't want anyone to hear this except you, I've had a bit of a crush on you.." His eyes go wide and he says, "You have a crush on me, dude?" I sigh and say, "Yeah.." I then move closer to him, wrap an arm around his back, pull him closer to me, he blushes and says, "We-well I've had a crush on you too, dude.." I smile and say, "I could tell by the blush." He kisses me, I kiss him back.

End of chapter 3: Raphael and Mondo Gecko

Next: Chapter 4: Michelangelo and Leatherhead


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Mighty Mutanimals and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story

A Turtle and Mutanimals member's love for each other

Chapter 4: Michelangelo and Leatherhead

Note for chapter: This is in Leatherhead's point of view

Well me and my friends just arrived in the Turtles lair after hearing about the Shredder's return. Leonardo walked over to us and said, "What brings the Mighty Mutanimals?" Rockwell says, "We've just learned that the Shredder's going to return soon." Leonardo says, "How'd you learn that?" Slash says, "We overheard one of his henchmen say that." Leonardo nods and says, "Thanks for the heads up. You might as well inform my brothers, I've got to get up to the surface, Karai needs to see me." We all nod. I enter the kitchen, Michelangelo is there, he's making some food, he looks over at me, runs over to me, hugs me and says, "LEATHERHEAD, MY BIG GREEN BUDDY!" I smile, hug him back and say, "It's good to see you too, Michelangelo." He stops hugging me and says, "What are you doing here?" I say, "Me and my friends just learned that the Shredder is going to be returning soon, we overheard one of his henchmen say so." He says, "Thanks for informing us." I nod and say, "You're welcome, my friend." He says, "Oh and while we're alone, I need to tell you something.." I say, "What is it, my friend?" He says, "I've had a crush on you for a while.." My eyes go wide and I say, "You have?" He nods and says, "Yeah." He kisses me, I blush and kiss back.

The end


End file.
